Tony Foster series
Tony Foster series, aka Smoke series, aka Darkest Night – by Tanya Huff . This is a sequel series to the Victoria Nelson series. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Horror-UF * mix of fantasy, horror, romance, and mystery Series Description or Overview The Smoke trilogy is a spin-off of Huff's popular Blood series, focusing on everybody's favorite wise-ass street punk, Tony Foster. Only Tony's cleaned up his act a lot from when we first met him. He has an apartment (trashed). He has a source of income that doesn't involve doing anything illegal (unless you really hate television). In a stroke of beautiful irony, Tony Foster, maybe the only man in the industry with first-hand vampire experience, is working on Darkest Night, a beautiful skewering of vampire detective shows everywhere. It's a gorgeous concept, made all the more entertaining by the author's firsthand experience from the production of Blood Ties. ~ seanan_mcguire: Book review Lead's Species *Wizards Primary Supe *varied What Sets it Apart *a young gay man in the lead Narrative Type and Narrators *Third person narrative Books in Series Tony Foster series— aka Smoke series—aka Darkest Night: # Smoke and Shadows (2004) # Smoke and Mirrors (2005) # Smoke and Ashes (2006) ~ Final Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * "See Me", Those Who Fight Monsters (2011) & Weird Detectives, Recent Investigations anthologies () — (Tony Foster) * "After School Specials" in Children of Magic () & Finding Magic () anthologies * "Blood Wrapped" in Many Bloody Returns (2007) — (Henry) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Victoria Nelson series * Henry Fitzroy series — includes all of the six Blood Books, the three Tony Foster books, plus books and shorts about Hery Fitzroy, mostly historical tales. (Goodreads) Other Series by Author onsite * Victoria Nelson series * Keeper Chronicles series * Tony Foster series World Building Setting Vancouver, Canada Places: * Shadowlord * Whitby * Danvers * London * Burnaby * Chihuahua * Shania * Toronto Supernatural Elements ✥ Wizards, vampires, sentient shadows, ghosts, haunted house, magic tattoos (Leah), demons, Demongate, zombies, Glossary: * 'Groups & Organizations': * CB productions: TV production company that Tony works for; produces a show about a vampire detective. World In this world, vampires own those they feed from and, the more the feeding, the stronger the bond. ~ SF Site Protagonist Tony Foster— For Tony, his job as a production assistant for the Vancouver based TV show "Darkest Night" is a bit of an irony. The show is about a vampire detective, and he, himself, has actually shared a life, bed and vein with a vampire who often has to act as a detective. Because of his association with Henry Fitzroy, he's seen some pretty terrible and scary things, but nothing he's faced yet can match the shadows that seem to move of their own accord. Shadows that can kill, and are, according to Arra, the company's SFX creator and refugee wizard from another world, only the forerunners to a terrible invasion that can not be stopped. ~ SF Site Book Cover Summeries ✤ BOOK ONE - Smoke and Shadows (2004): Tony, a former street kid, is now a production assistant on a TV series about a vampire detective. But the special effects wizard is actually a real wizard who's come from another dimension-along with a dangerous foe. And Tony will definitely need the help of vampire Henry Fitzroy if he, his friend-and the world-are going to stand any chance of surviving this invasion. ~ Goodreads | Smoke and Shadows (Tony Foster #1) by Tanya Huff ✤ BOOK TWO — Smoke and Mirrors (2005): When Tony and his TV crew find themselves shooting in an actual haunted house, all hell threatens to break loose. Locked into the house overnight, can Tony keep the diabolical controling spirit from turning the crew against one another in an orgy of blood? ~ Goodreads | Smoke and Mirrors (Tony Foster #2) by Tanya Huff ✤ BOOK THREE — Smoke and Mirrors (2005): This third novel in Tanya Huff's action-packed series features Tony Foster and the crew of "Darkest Night," a TV series about a vampire detective. This time they find themselves facing another supernatural menace, a Demonic Convergence. Tony-with the help of vampire Henry Fitzroy and Leah, a stuntwoman who is the last surviving priestess of a sex demon, plus a tabloid reporter and a Canadian Mountie-must keep the key to the convergence alive to prevent a demonic invasion so large scale that it could be the finale-for the whole world. ~ Goodreads | Smoke and Ashes (Tony Foster #3) by Tanya Huff Category:Series